


¡Hey, es MI alma gemela, búscate la tuya!

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida parece apacible ahora que Peter y Wade viven juntos y han aceptado que son almas gemelas, para bien o para mal... hasta que una visita al supermercado les cambia las cosas</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Hey, es MI alma gemela, búscate la tuya!

**Author's Note:**

> Lo pidieron, aquí está~, un ¿omake? de esta divertida y rara serie: ¿La tercera es la vencida?

Peter dormía desparramado en el sillón, mientras Wade besaba distraídamente su tobillo, (ahí donde su marca de alma se mostraba claramente) mientras veía la repetición de Golden Girls de la semana. La vida era perfecta en esos dulces momentos en los que hasta los villanos decidían que era un día demasiado hermoso como para hacer sus fechorías.

Siendo así las cosas, el mercenario se entretenía con las dos cosas que más adoraba en el mundo: Bea Arthur y Peter Parker (solo le faltaban las chimichangas y la santísima trinidad estaría completa). Aun con el tiempo que había pasado, no podía creer que el universo le hubiera regalado tan perfecta alma gemela.

[¡Por una vez en la vida, hicimos algo bien!]

<¡Shh! No lo digas en voz alta o se arruinará>

Wade solo pudo asentir, de acuerdo con amarilla, mordisqueando la suave piel entre sus labios.

___________________

-¿Cuántos M&M caben en mi boca?- el mercenario miró con toda la seriedad del mundo a su novio, quién solo rió quedito.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Wade?- el castaño solo negó varias veces, tomando varias sopas instantáneas del anaquel. Ir de compras con el ojiazul siempre le divertía, era como estar con un niño hiperactivo de cinco años. Con la ventaja de que podía cargar cosas pesadas.

-Bueno, eres un genio… se supone que es sencillo para ti…- el mayor hizo un puchero, mientras empujaba su carrito hacia el siguiente pasillo.

De repente, otra persona salió de la nada y chocó contra él. Como su carrito estaba casi lleno, logró tirar al sujeto, junto con las pocas cosas que traía en las manos, al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Wade miró perplejo el desastre, que por una vez no había sido su culpa.

-Ah… hum…- el chico de cabello negro (porque no podía tener más de los 25) les miró con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza

-¿Estas bien?- y claro, Petey, como el buen héroe que era, fue a ayudar al tipejo ese.

-ah…- el pelinegro miró abochornado al chico que le ofrecía su mano, y sonrojándose más, dijo casi en un hilito de voz- ...s-sí, Sweetums...

_________________________

Si Wade no había matado a ese malnacido, fue porque había quedado en tal estado de shock, que hasta sus cajas se quedaron mudas por largo rato. Ah, sí, y porque Petey le había prácticamente arrastrado a casa.

¿Cómo, en la grandiosidad de Jesús reencarnado en un taco, había pasado eso? Él… ¡él era el alma gemela de Petey! ¡No un tipo random que quién sabe cómo se llamaba! Un cretino que no parecía salido de la peor película de terror del mundo… y que probablemente llevaba una vida por demás normal, sin enemigos queriendo cortarle la cabeza… y joven como su baby boy…

<¡te advertí que no lo dijeras en voz alta!>

[¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé que realmente pasaría!]

__________________

Peter encontró a su novio llorando silenciosamente sobre la cama que compartían desde ya hacía un año. Verle así, encogido sobre sí mismo, sollozando entre dientes, le partía el corazón. Se mordió los labios, sentándose a los pies de la cama, mirando al otro sin saber que hacer. Y no era para menos, ¡otra persona había dicho las mismas palabras que llevaba en su tobillo!

-Wade…- el castaño le llamó suavemente, subiendo a la cama y gateando hasta estar junto a él- … Wadey…- acarició con suavidad la fuerte espalda del mayor, la misma que tanto le gustaba rasguñar cuando hacían el amor.

El mercenario solo se abrazó más a sí mismo, llorando un poco más fuerte. Peter suspiró, recargando su frente en la nuca de su novio. Se quedaron así largo rato, hasta que el sueño los venció.

____________________

Lo primero que el castaño hizo al despertar, fue besar la frente de su muy dormido y acongojado mercenario, antes de ir a la cocina a prepararle un delicioso desayuno. Mientras el pan terminaba de de dorarse y el café de hervir, miró por la ventana de la cocina, sin realmente pensar en nada.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, acomodó la comida en una bandeja y regresó a la habitación, donde su novio seguía durmiendo. Dejó todo en la mesita de noche y fue a abrir las cortinas, para dejar que los primeros rayos de sol entraran al cuarto.

-Luz… quema…- murmuró el mayor, girando en la cama, ganándose la risita del chico- me deshagoooo

-Vamos, Wade… hora de levantar ese flojo trasero- Peter se subió junto a él y besó sus labios.

El mercenario solo se revolvió más y le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, suspirando contento. Al menos hasta que su cerebro por fin recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Con mucho dolor, se separó del chico y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, sorprendiéndose al ver el maravilloso desayuno junto a la cama.

-Esperaba animarte un poco…- murmuró sonrojado el castaño, mirándolo con esos adorables ojos que tanto amaba

[Lo único que nos puede animar es matar a ese tipejo]

<¡Apoyo la moción!>

-... tu… tu eres mi única alma gemela, Wade… lo sé… lo siento aquí- Peter tomó una de las manos del mercenario y la puso sobre su corazón- además… eres el único que entiende mis referencias a las películas de los 80’s- soltó una risita nerviosa

-Fue la mejor época del cine casposo, amor- respondió el ojiazul, sonriendo levemente, antes de ponerse serio- ¿qué tal si realmente es él? ¿Si… si en realidad tu y yo no estamos destinados el uno al otro?

-Bueno… no puedo imaginar mi vida con nadie más- el castaño besó sus dedos, uno por uno- y que ese chico dijera la misma palabra que tengo en el tobillo, no significa nada. Apuesto que su marca de alma no es un “¿estas bien?”- ahora besó su muñeca, ahí donde ni siquiera las cicatrices habían podido borrar aquella pregunta.

-¿Y si lo es?- el mayor se veía desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas

-Bueno… no me importa… yo quiero estar contigo- la convicción en los ojos de Peter era casi palpable

-¿de verdad?

-¡claro que sí, tonto!- le dio un suave golpe en el brazo- ahora come o te tiro de la cama

-jijij aye, aye, Capitán araña~

______________________

Durante algunos días, Wade se la pasó pegado a su arácnido novio, siempre temeroso de que ese tipejo apareciera de nuevo a robarse a su Petey. Y por más ridículo que fuera (vamos, el menor era Spiderman, sabía cuidarse bien), el castaño no dijo nada, internamente sintiendo la misma incertidumbre que el ojiazul.

___________________

Peter estaba preparándose para ir al supermercado a comprar la despensa de la semana y mientras revisaba que no le faltara nada, Wade se veía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¡Puedes posponerlo! ¡Yo voy mejor, baby boy!- el mercenario le tomó de las manos e intentó alejarlo de la puerta

-Wade, si te dejo ir a ti, solo traerás comida chatarra y de verdad que nos hace falta leche

-¡Seguiré la lista al pie de la letra! ¡lo juro! ¡solo comida saludable para mi Petey pay!

-Mira, ¿por qué no vamos los dos como siempre?

-Pero… pero… ¡yo puedo solito!- el mercenario no estaba asustado, estaba aterrado hasta la médula.

El menor solo le miró fijamente, antes de suspirar y darse por vencido. Entendía porqué su Wade hacía eso y no lo culpaba. Solo dios sabía que él también estaba nervioso.

-De acuerdo… me quedaré aquí…- prácticamente vio el enorme peso que se le quitaba al mercenario de encima- ¡pero..! Si compras chocobolitas en vez de mis cheerios, dormirás en el sillón por una semana

Wade solo asintió con fuerza, besó a su novio en los labios y salió corriendo de la casa. Aunque regresó dos minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado la lista del super y el dinero.

Peter solo rodó los ojos, cuando por segunda vez, el mercenario le besó en los labios

__________________________

-¿Para que necesitamos pimientos?- Wade se rascó la nuca, mirando la sección de vegetales y la lista que llevaba en la mano

[Petey dice que necesitamos comer más saludable]

<Y vienen en todos los colores jijijij>

-Los vegetales son para los conejos… ¡nosotros necesitamos carne!- hizo ruidos de tiranosaurio, ganándose la mirada incómoda de un par de viejitos

[¿Esto es lo que tiene que aguantar sweetums?]

-¡hey! ¡ya te dije que solo yo le puedo llamar Sweetums a mi sweetums!

<aquí vamos de nuevo… si tuviera oídos, me los arrancaría>

[¡Qué somos tu! ¡Debemos tener ese derecho!]

<también a tocar ese sexy trasero… aunque escuchar sus gemiditos cuando se la metes tampoco está mal>

-Ok, eso suena muy raro

[Maldito salido]

<¡hey!>

-Es la verdad… total pervertido salido del closet de perversión total~

<¡Tú también disfrutas esos ruidos!>

-¡Claro que sí! Pero no ando por la vida diciéndolo… tan fuerte…

[Par de tontos creepies sin razón… miren quien va allá]

El mercenario giró la cabeza a donde blanca había señalado, posando su mirada en aquel estúpido pelinegro que amenazaba con quitarle a su baby boy

[Exageras]

<Hora de ponerse personales con ese bueno para nada>

________________________

Peter bostezó aburrido, cambiando de canal cada dos minutos. No había nada interesante en la televisión y Wade se estaba tardando mucho.

-Dios, al menos deja que recuerde la leche y mis cheerios- murmuró, mirando el techo.

________________________

El mercenario siguió al pelinegro roba-almas-gemelas por toda la tienda, sigiloso como nunca antes. Hasta las cajas mantenían al mínimo su charla para dejarle concentrarse. Pasaron por el pasillo de los cereales y sin ver, tomó una caja de cheerios (Petey se ponía de muy mal humor cuando no desayunaba su cereal favorito), para meterla a la ridícula canastita donde iba echando la despensa.

[Creí que era los fruit loops]

<Mira, comía de esas cosas horribles porque era pobre...>

-Sí, empezó a comer cheerios cuando lo obligamos a aceptar nuestro dinero- murmuró bajito, haciendo cara de asco cuando vio al tipo elegir cereal integral

<¿En serio? ¿Y creemos que este papanatas puede ser el alma gemela de Petey?>

[Bueno, baby boy también come cereal integral a veces...]

-¡Pero del que tiene miel y malvaviscos!

<¡Y pasas y pedacitos de fresa!>

[Ya, ya entendí… cereal integral no aburrido como el de los viejitos]

<No se que tan integral sea el cereal con tanta azúcar>

[Publicidad engañosa]

-equis… ahora guarden silencio- Wade continuó siguiendo al tipo y cuestionando sus preferencias en comida

________________________

Por fin el pelinegro terminó sus compras y fue a la caja a pagar, sin sospechar que un peligroso mercenario con tendencias homicidas le seguía. Mientras la cajera pasaba todos sus productos por el escáner, el chico sonrió todo bobo y se inclinó sobre la caja registradora levemente.

-hey sweetums… ¿cómo va todo hoy?

La castaña que hacía de cajera solo le miró indiferente y le puso el recibo en la cara.

-Son $56.79, gracias

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro resignado, se separó de la caja y sacó su billetera, sin saber que por nada esquivó una muerte horrible a manos de una papaya.

___________________________

-¡Este tipo le dice Sweetums hasta a su abuela!- se quejó el ojizaul, mirando como la octava chica de la noche le plantaba una cachetada al chico pelinegro

[Aún sí fuera el alma gemela de Petey… ¡lo cual no es!... No lo merece]

<Ugh… de seguro es uno de esos memos que dice friendzone>

[¿no podemos matarlo? le haríamos un favor al mundo]

-A mi baby boy no le gustaría- hizo un puchero, pensando que no podría usar su nuevo cuchillo de caza

<Pero podemos torturarlo poquito... digo... yo no digo nada si ustedes no dicen nada>

[Mi boca es una tumba]

-Y huele como una- murmuró, sin dejar de seguir al chico

[¿Disculpa? Yo no soy el que come panqueques con cebolla]

-Ni yo- frunció el ceño- ¿Quién demonios haría eso?

<Hay verdaderos monstruos en este mundo>

El mercenario asintió, dando vuelta a una esquina y viendo como el pelinegro roba-almas-gemelas entraba a un sencillo edificio. Con rapidez y sigilo, subió las escaleras, a solo unos metros del otro, planeando lo que haría con él una vez que le pusiera las manos encima

[Espera a que esté en su apartamento]

<Sin testigos, no habrá castigo~>

________________________

-¿Q-quien demonios eres tu?- el chico del supermercado le miró con horror, apretando con fuerza la chamarra que aun sostenía en las manos.

-No querrás saberlo, chico genérico #42- Wade se tronó los nudillos, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia el tipo

-M-mira... no no tengo nada... d-de valor...- el pobre tartamudeaba y se veía al borde de un infarto

-No me interesan tus cosas, tonto- el más alto rechinó los dientes, sin detenerse- solo quiero saber una pequeña y sencilla cosa~

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Dónde tienes tu marca de alma?

-¿Mi...? Viejo, ¿por eso entras así a mi casa?- el chico le miró descolocado, antes de gritar agudamente cuando el ojiazul le tomó por la solapa de la camisa

-¡Hazte un favor y contesta!

[No queremos recurrir a la violencia]

<Bueno, si queremos, pero luego Petey pay se enoja>

-Y no nos gusta hacer enojar a nuestro baby boy- murmuró, sin notar el miedo que prácticamente transpiraba cada poro del pelinegro- así que... ¡dilo ahora o calla para siempre, al lado de los peces!

-¡E-en... a... a-trás de la... izquierda... r-rodilla...- el pobre hombre casi se ahogaba con su propia lengua.

-Bueno, hora de bajarse los pantalones, idiota~- canturreó, tirándolo al suelo

____________________

Peter dormitaba en el sillón, un libro cubriéndole el rostro. Se había cansado de esperar a Wade, que parecía haber ido a la mismísima luna por la despensa. Definitivamente no le volvería dejar ir solo al supermercado. La puerta del apartamento se abrió estrepitosamente, y de no ser por sus reflejos arácnidos, hubiera dado de cara en el piso.

-¿Qué?- miró con mala cara a su novio, que daba saltitos por aquí y por allá, con las bolsas de la despensa en una mano

-¡Petey pay!- el otro solo siguió saltando, alzando los brazos- ¡Mi baby boy!

El menor suspiró frustrado y se levantó del sillón para salvar su pobre comida. Y de paso aplacar un poco al mercenario, pues aunque le hacía feliz verle tan animado, los vecinos de abajo no paraban de quejarse de lo ruidosos que eran.

-¿Encontraste burritos para microondas en oferta?- tomó las bolsas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Jijiji ¡mejor!- no le dejó dar dos pasos al chico, cuando lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cocina

-¡Wade! ¡bajame!- Peter soltó un grito de sorpresa, tratando de soltarse

El mercenario le ignoró y siguió dando saltitos y volteretas con el castaño en sus brazos, llenándole la cara de besos y lamidas.

-¡Wade! ¡argh! Eso es antihigiénico, ¡basta!

-Oh, baby boy~ ¡mi dulce chimichanga de genialotosidad!

[Solo nuestro~]

<Para toda la vida~>

-Agh, Wade... ya... para...- el castaño se revolvió hasta que logró escapar de aquel abrazo mortal- ¿qué te pasa?- hizo un puchero y dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina, salvándolas del segundo ataque que, estaba seguro, recibiría.

-¿no puedo estar feliz de ver a mi dulce y sexy novio?- de nuevo, el mayor le levantó en brazos, besando sus labios

-Claro que sí, Wade... aah... ¡ya!... jajaja... ¡me haces cosquillas!- el chico trataba de detener el eficiente ataque del mayor, con muy malos resultados. La verdad, ver a Wade de tan buen humor después de la horrible semana que habían tenido, le llenaba de un rico calorcito el pecho.

-No puedo evitarlo... es que te amo taaaanto~-lo sentó sobre la mesa del comedor, sin dejar de mimarlo

-Y yo a ti, tonto- Peter solo rodó los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-Nop~ pero te llenaré de amor~- le dio un enorme beso, antes de mirarle insinuante- de las dos formas~

-¡Wade!- el menor se puso rojo hasta las orejas, aferrándose a la playera del mercenario cuando este lo echó sobre sus hombros y se encaminó a la habitación que compartían.

__________________

“Cutiesweetipay” era una palabra muy random para decirle a un total desconocido. Hasta Wade Wilson lo sabía.

 

 


End file.
